supercity_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Capitol
Independence Day is coming! Let's help our citizens prepare for the holidays. Complete the tasks - getting gifts along the way - and win the Capitol! 'Requirements, Timing, Rewards:' *See tabs below ''Note: this building gave during the Summer seasons in both 2017 & 2018.'' 'Quest Steps:' 2017= 'Requirements 2017:' Level 20. 'No timers!' You have 14 days to complete all the tasks. 'Rewards 2017:' The more tasks you complete, the more gifts you receive: *after 4th quest completed: Firework 1 + Truck full of fireworks; *after 8th quest completed: 25 ; *after 12th quest completed: the Capitol (2500 every 24 hours; 8x8 squares. capitol1.png|Offer page thecapitol1.png Capitol2.png Capitol3.png Capitol4.png Capitol_reward1.png|First reward can be claimed after the 4th step is completed. Capitol_reward1_window.png|First reward: Firework & Trunk full of fireworks. Capitol5.png Capitol6.png Capitol7.png Capitol8.png Capitol_reward2.png|Second reward can be claimed after the 8th step is completed. Capitol_reward2_window.png|Second reward: 25 Pearls Capitol9.png Capitol10.png Capitol11.png Capitol12.png Capitol-end.jpg|Click claim to get your building! 19650454_1923786597862711_442074705_o.jpg The Capitol I *Grow 45 crops of Squashes (Farm - 2h) *Collect 15 Watering cans (Ranch) *Collect 60 Bags of flour (drop 1-3 at a time – Bistro) The Capitol II *Collect 9 Swimming costumes (Summer mansion) *Collect 25 Microphones (Pub) *Collect 49 Smoothies (Convenience Store) The Capitol III *Collect 57 Pairs of skis (Shoe Shop) *Collect 10 Warm scarves (Luxury Apartment) *Collect 12 Safety goggles (ask friends) The Capitol IV *Hand out 13 Chemical agents (Drugstore) *Collect 22 Clamps (Electronics Plant – Mouse, Keyboard, Web Camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 39 Diamonds (Mansion) The Capitol V *Collect 41 Petrol cans (Petrol Station) *Collect 22 Magic 8-Balls (Pool Parlor) *Collect 20 Wheels (Auto Repair Shop) The Capitol VI *Produce 30 lots of Linen (Textile Factory - 4h) *Collect 13 Oars (Shopping Center) *Collect 13 Hammers (ask friends) The Capitol VII *Collect 80 Spices (drop 1-3 at a time – Wok cafe) *Grow 12 crops of Apples (Fruit Farm - 4h) *Collect 75 Throw Blankets (Colonial House) The Capitol VIII *Collect 7 Leather sofas (Furniture Factory) *Hand out 18 Avocados (Greengrocer’s shop) *Collect 25 Pineapples (Villa, Villa with a pool) The Capitol IX *Collect 10 Bulrushes (Sushi Bar) *Collect 89 Tulips (drop 1-3 at a time – Flower Kiosk) *Collect 14 Clover leaves (ask friends) The Capitol X *Collect 15 Scooters (Pizza House) *Collect 6 Shirts (Tailor's Workshop) *Collect 36 Maps of the stars (Stationery Shop) The Capitol XI *Collect 27 Runes (Family House) *Collect 10 Fake fangs (Dental Surgery, Dairy Farm – Cream - 8h ) *Collect 33 Lucky tickets (Subway Station) The Capitol XII *Collect 15 Perfume bottles (Fashion Boutique) *Collect 5 Scarabs (Ancient Tomb) *Collect 17 Souvenirs (Cosmetics Boutique) |-|2018= The Capitol is back in the game! Mayors who asked about the Capitol: here's your chance to get it! If you already have it in your city, you'll get an alternative main prize after you complete the quest. 'Requirements 2018:' Level 60 'Yellow timers!' *Yellow-timed quests (you can restart them, but each time you restart the quest, you’ll get one less gift) *You have 14 days to complete all the tasks. 'Rewards 2018:' The number of gifts depends on how many times you’ll restart the steps: *'No restarts:' Firework 1 + Firework 2 + 25 + 20 **'If you didn't complete the quest in 2017:' The Capitol (2500 every 24 hours) **'If you already have The Capitol:' Carousel (3,000 , 3 every 24 hours) *'1 restart:' The Capitol / Carousel + Firework 1 + Firework 2 + 25 *'2 restarts:' The Capitol /Carousel + Firework 1 + Firework 2 *'3 or more restarts:' The Capitol / Carousel sc-capitol-2018-start.PNG sc-capitol-2018-start-alt.PNG|If you already have The Capitol sc-capitol-2018-step1.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 1 sc-capitol-2018-step2.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 2 sc-capitol-2018-step3.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 3 aaa.PNG|Discrepancy noted in quest steps ccc.PNG|Discrepancy noted in quest steps sc-capitol-2018-step4.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 4 sc-capitol-2018-step5.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 5 sc-capitol-2018-step6.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 6 sc-capitol-2018-step7.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 7 sc-capitol-2018-step8.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 8 sc-capitol-2018-step9.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 9 sc-capitol-2018-step10.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 10 sc-capitol-2018-step11.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 11 sc-capitol-2018-step12.PNG|Capitol / Carousel 12 sc-capitol-2018-claim.PNG|Don't forget to claim your reward! sc-capitol-2018-claim-alt.PNG|If you already have the Capitol, claim your Carousel! sc-capitol-2018-reward.PNG sc-capitol-2018-reward-alt.PNG|If you already have the Capitol, you will receive the Carousel 'Step I Quest Timer: 24h ' *Grow 45 Crops of Squashes (Farm - 2h) *Collect 10 Boxing Gloves (Gym) *Collect 32 Water Bottles (Wok Cafe) 'Step II Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 11 Swimming Costumes (Summer mansion) *Collect 25 Microphones (Pub) *Collect 17 Baguettes (Upgraded Bakery) 'Step III Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 39 Pairs of Skis (Shoe Shop) *Collect 12 Warm Scarves (Luxury Apartment) or 12 Scarves (Ask friends) **''There is a discrepancy in the game, some people will see different items; see slideshow'' *Collect 6 Axes (Upgraded Colonial House) 'Step IV Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 10 Nitrile Gloves (Dental Surgery) *Collect 18 Clamps (Electronics Plant - Mouse, Keyboard, Web camera, Phone, Laptop, Monitor, Tablet, Motherboard) *Collect 7 Screwdrivers (Upgraded Subway station) 'Step V Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 31 Petrol Cans (Petrol Station) *Collect 12 Sneakers (Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 16 Wheels (Auto Repair Shop) 'Step VI Quest Timer: 24h ' *Produce 27 Lots of Linen (Textile Factory - 4h) *Collect 13 Oars (Shopping Center) *Collect 15 Scissors (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) 'Step VII Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 39 Spices (Wok Cafe - drop 1-3 at a time) *Collect 14 Netsukes (Florist) *Collect 10 Party Crockeries (Upgraded Colonial House) 'Step VIII Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 8 Leather Sofas (Furniture Factory - 30m) *Collect 10 Dragon Fruits (Fruit Market) *Collect 20 Grills (Upgraded Summer House) 'Step IX Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 12 Bulrushes (Sushi Bar) *Collect 18 Orchids (Upgraded Flower Kiosk) *Collect 13 Violets (Ask friends) 'Step X Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 15 Scooters (Pizza House) *Collect 12 Shoe Protectors (Upgraded Shoe Shop) *Collect 32 Maps of the Stars (Stationery Shop) 'Step XI Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 27 Runes (Family House) *Collect 13 Fake Fangs (Dental surgery, Dairy Farm - Cream - 8h) *Collect 9 Travel Cards (Upgraded Subway station) 'Step XII Quest Timer: 24h ' *Collect 15 Paper Bags (Upgraded Bakery) *Collect 6 Chopsticks (Seafood Shop) *Collect 9 Olive Oil (Greek House) 2017: by: Neptina (talk) 01:50, June 30, 2017 (UTC) 2018: by BlackRoseShelli - 08:55, July 7, 2018 (UTC) Category:Special Timed-Quests